I's Just a Machine
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: Hiya fans, Yugisgirl89 here. Surprised are we? Instead of doing a fanfic on another anime like Yugioh I decided to do one of a 1986 movie called Short Circuit. Wow this movie was out, in theaters, 3 years before I was born! This is a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya fans, Yugisgirl89 here. Surprised are we? Instead of doing a fanfic on another anime (like Yugioh) I decided to do one of a 1986 movie called Short Circuit. Wow this movie was out, in theaters, 3 years before I was born! This is a one-shot.

Here are the characters for this fanfic:

Newton Crosby

Number five (Johnny Five)

Tragedy, Agnst

It's just a machine

By: Yugisgirl89

"It's a machine! It doesn't get ticked off, it's not happy, its not sad, doesn't laugh at your jokes, it just runs programs!" Yeah that's what I believed about my life's work, creating robots. But after the adventures I had with Stephanie and Number... I mean Johnny Five, my life has never been the same.

A young brown haired, amber eyed man looked over his papers too see a machine driving at night. Next to him a young beautiful woman was laying next to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder sound asleep. The young man sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to take a break Johnny Five?"

The robot turned his head looked at him through his mechanic eyes then turned his head back on the road, "Newton, I'm fit as a fiddle, quit worrying about me."

"Oh alright Johnny Five but if you need to take a break just tell me ok?"

"Okey, dokey Smokey."

Newton looked down at his papers. The blueprints of Johnny Five. Those blueprints that inspired him to become an engineer and create robots that can help the world. Newton looked up again and gazed at the machine watching him move the steering wheel with his long flimsy mechanical arms. 'He drives so much like a human, but looks like a machine. Am I going crazy? No I can't I confirmed myself when we were in the middle of nowhere...

"Who is your programmer?"

"Me," replied Number Five as he opened his switches located inside his mechanical body.

"(snickers) You, you re-wired all of your switches," and takes out his screw driver getting ready to fix the problem, "No wonder why you are malfunctioning." But a mechanical hand stopped him from proceeding,

"Nuh uh, switches are my switches. Life not malfunction, not malfunction, I am alive,"

"No, no you're not... ok, then why did you ignore your programming?"

"Programming says destroy is disassemble, make dead. Number five cannot,"

"Why? Why cannot?"

"Is wrong! Incomplete! Newton Crosby P.H.D not know this?"

"Well, of course I know it's wrong to kill! But who told you?" Number Five paused for awhile then replied, "I told me."

Thinking back I really wanted to believe Number five. But when it finally came into my senses he was alive it was too late... well what I thought was too late.

"Newton, Nweton Crosby are you ok," Spoke Johnny Five looking at me again before looking at the road. I sighed, "Yeah I'm fine quit worrying about me."

"Ok,"

"Hey Johhny?"

"Yes,"

"How far till we make it to Montana?"

"With my calculations 2 hours and 56 minuets after we pass lookout pass." I snickered, "Thank you Johnny Five."

'What am I kidding for Johnny's not a human he I mean it's just a machine. It thinks its human but deep inside of it, its structure is full of gadgets, gizmos, and wires. If it really were a human he would have a soul. I wonder if Johnny Five dies will that of his soul appear right before me then go up to the skies?

'No Crosby don't thinks such barbaric things like that of course he's human!'

'But if it is a human where's the soul? I'm telling you it's just a machine.'

"Stop it, stop it voices in my head!" Johnny Five looked and Crosby his mechanical eyes full of worry, "Newton?"

"Johnny stop this van now!" I cried clutching my head. Stephanie woke up full with worry too. "Newton what's wrong!"

"I need to get out of the van now!" I cried unlocking the door and jumping out of the van.

Stephanie screamed and Johnny Five hit the breaks fast. Then Stephanie got out of the van and saw the most horrific sight. She saw Newton Crosby laying on the ground his head cracked spilling his intrails. In his hand he held the construction paper building Johnny Five. "S-Stephanie," whispered Crosby. Stephanie kneeling down to him, tears streaming down her face, "Why," was the only word that came out.

"I, I did it to stop the voices inside my head,"

"Voices what voices?"

"Voices to disassemble Johnny Five. They kept telling me that he's just a machine. I wanted to prove…" and Crosby died. Stephanie wailed and embraced Crosby her white sweater stained of his blood.

In the distance Johnny Five looked down at his mechanical arms his mechanical eyes wide, "Is he right. Am I just a machine?" then he maneuvered away leaving Stephanie behind.

Sorry guys not as long as I thought it would be. As I said this was a one shot. Hoped you liked it and hope you R&R for me. Yugisgirl89


	2. Chapter 2

Its Just a Machine Chapter two

By: Yugisgirl89

Johnny five left the scene where Newton Crosby died and a young woman cried. "Is he right, am I just a machine?" In the distance his small tracker automatically popped out of the side of his head.

"The police are coming… Stephanie is safe," said Johnny out loud as he trekked himself further away from the scene. Snow was beginning to fall first lightly then the winds perked up making the snow harsh. He could not feel the sharp coldness of the howling wind or coolness of the wet snow. But he could feel his gadgets slowly getting stiff.

Cars were passing him on the freeway as he took the exit of lookout pass and strained his mechanical body to maneuver himself on to look out Pass Bridge.

In his mind he timed that it took him 30 minuets for him to reach the bridge as he looked down on the freeway seeing the tops of cars zooming underneath him, except one, one turned to the exit and parked in front of Johnny five. But Johnny wouldn't tell what the car looked like for snow has fogged and frozen part of his mechanical eyebrows then he blacked out.

Johnny opened his eyes and focused his vision. He saw machines all around him and could tell by the lighting that the area he was in was eerie and dark.

He was about to move but was jolted to a stop. Looking down he saw that chains were connected to his arms And that some of his mechanical parts were still frozen from the cold environment.

In the distance he saw a door open. He focused his eyes to see what was in front of him and saw a girl being pushed in the room. She was a young with deformed arm and hand and wearing an artificial leg at her left side. What surprised Johnny was her face; her visage almost looked exactly like Stephanie's.

"Who are you," Johnny questioned and the woman jumped.

"Who said that," murmured the frightened woman.

"I did."

The woman walked up to him her eyes all wide.

Johnny snickered remembering his first encounterment with Stephanie….

He had just escaped from Nova's grasp, floating down from a parachute he landed on top of some sort of truck. The truck did many twists and turns on the roads that led him to an old house across from a big bridge.

He looked at the view surprised and awed with all of its beauty. Then he heard a slam of the door and a woman jumped out of the car. Next thing he saw was the woman who jumped out of the car with a bat hitting a red convertible next to him.

She was kicking and screaming as a tall man was pushing her away from the car throwing her in the mud. Then the man disappeared into the car and sped away from the house. The woman in frustration went inside the house.

He wanted to go inside the building but needed to find a way to get out. He scanned the top of the truck and saw an opening. He opened the latch and fell right in the car. Inside the car was a little kitchen with a small sink and food both packaged and canned on top and inside the coboards.

Curoius Johnny played around with the food. As he was playing a door opened up and a woman slowly came in her eyes all wide and smiling," Welcome to America… I'm Stephanie… come with me…."

Johnny stared at the woman oblivious of what was going on except yelling. Yelling for what?

"Um, March, heel… Uh Forward."

"Forward!" Cried Johnny and he maneuvered forward.

The woman was a few feet close to him now and he saw her features clearly," Did you speak?"

"Yes," nodded Johnny.

The woman smiled her eyes lit up as she hugged the machine.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you daddy!"

'Daddy,' though Johnny as he looked onward to see a man in the distance grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
